


I Love Christie

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: This was my contribution to a story challenge in which you took Spock and Christine, placed them in an old TV show, and was to consist only of dialogue.  I couldn't get any sillier than this one.





	I Love Christie

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2000 by Cheree Cargill.

"Christie -- I'm home!"

 

"Spockie! What are you doing home from the bridge so early? I didn't expect you, dear."

"Oh, I'm jus' on a break. All these new shipwide functions ... these rehearsals are killin' me. I jus' came home for lunch."

"Good, then you can help me with a new recipe I'm trying. Here, you sit down right there, dear, and I'll bring it out."

"What is it?"

"Vulcan plomeek soup. Just like your mother used to make!"

"What? My mother never made plomeek soup!" [ _mutters in Vulcan under his breath_ ]

"Now, dear, you just try it."

"Do you have _any idea_ what plomeek soup does to me?" [ _stands with hands on hips, scowling_ ]

"Welll ... I noticed you hadn't been eating and I thought with this new recipe..." [ _edges away uncertainly with bowl of soup on tray_ ] "And it's so good for you! This is a new kind -- made with Vitameatavegimin!"

"Meat??!!! Christieeee ... you got some 'splainin' to do!"

"If you'd just _try_ a little..."

[ _seizes bowl and throws it across the room where it crashes into the wall_ ] "When I want any soup from you, I'll ask for it!!!"

"Waahhhhhhh!!!! You don't love me any more!!!!"

"Now, now, honey, I didn't mean that." [ _looks frazzled and goes off into a long rambling speech to himself in Vulcan_ ] "Look, I've got to get back to the bridge. I'll get somethin' to eat in the mess hall. I'll see you tonight." [ _kisses her and exits_ ]

[ _Uhura strolls in and views mess_ ] "Christie! What happened?! Did Spockie blow his top again?"

"Ooooooo, he makes me so mad!!! Hey ... I've got an idea!"

"Oh, I'm leaving!"

"Uhura, you stop right there! I just thought of something! I have a friend down in the galley named Neelix! He's a whiz at all kinds of food! Uhura -- you and I are going to take cooking lessons!"

 

THE END


End file.
